Lion King 2 Scotts Pryde
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: Parody staring Scott as Simba, Jean as Nala, Kitty as Kiara, Lance as Kovu, Mystique as Zira, Pietro as Nuka, Wanda as Vittanie, Kurt as Rafikie, Bobby and Freddy as Timon and Pumba, Angel as Zazu and Jamie and clones as Jaminals.
1. Presintation of Kitty and Africanness

"Ok everyone! Gather round!" Rahne my director yelled. "Now you may notice you are all various animals..."  
"I'm a freaking baboon duh i noticed!" Kurt exclaimed.  
"Hey you're normally blue and furry you should be used to it!" Kitty snapped. She was a lion cub, a darn cute one, somehow you could tell it was still Kitty. "Beside you a Mandrill there's a differnce."(1)  
"And that is?" Kurt asked.  
"Erm...another type of monkey...i don't know the diffrence but there is one!" Kitty swatted Kurt with a purry paw.  
"I'm a Meercat!" Bobby whailed. "And my best friend is Freddy?"  
"I'm a bird Bobby. So just shut up." Warren growled flapping around.  
Indeed most people were animals! Jamie was a verity of Zebras, giraffes, gazels, birds and whole lot more! Freddy was a worthog, Scott was Simba, Jean was Nala, Jubilee, Amara, Danielle and Storm were all Prideland lionesses. Wanda was a cub Vittanie, Pietro was a scruffy lion which he was moaning about aka Nuka, Mystiqe was Zira, Lance was a cub Kovu. Rogue, Tabby, Tyren, Amanda are all outlander lionesses  
"On with it!"

It's Sunrise over the Pride Lands. Animals of all types make their way to Pride Rock: Elephants, giraffes, wildebeest, antelope, hippos-- all very much looking like Jamie.

**Jamie Birds:Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

Jamie Elephants: Night  
And the spirit of life  
Calling

Jamie giraffies:Oh, oh, iyo  
Jamie Wildbeast:Mamela  
Jamie Birds:Oh, oh, iyo

Jamie elephantes:And a voice  
With the fear of a child  
Answers

Jamie giraffes: Oh, oh, iyo  
Jamie Wildbeast:Oh, mamela  
Jamie hippo:Oh, oh, iyo  
  
Kurt is standing on the tip of the Pride Rock promontory, exhorting the animals gathering below him.  
"Wow Jamie has a really good voice!"  
"The words Kurt!" Rahne yelled from off screen.  
"Oh right!"

**Kurt:Ubukhosi bo khokho  
We ndodana ye sizwe sonke**  
"Well that makes no sense!"  
"It's African Kurt!"  
"Riiight!"

**Jamie Birds:Wait  
Jamie elephants:Oh, oh, iyo  
Jamie giraffes:Hear the words and have faith  
Jamie Wildbeast:Oh, oh, iyo  
Jamie hippo:Have faith  
Jamie birds:Hela hey mamela**

Xaivor appears in the clouds; Kurt is almost is blown away by the wind, and he gestures to all the gathered Jamimals(Jamie animalsJaminals) below, who bow down before the image.

**Everyone:He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you**

On "In your reflection", a Jamie giraffe looks up, and Angel flies in towards Pride Rock. Scott and Jean are there; Kurt takes Kitty from Jean's mouth and holds her up before the assembled crowd of Jaminals. The Jamimals all cheer, and Scott and Jean are blown by the wind from the approving figure of Xaivor.

**Jamie Birds:Wait  
Jamie elephants:Oh, oh, iyo  
Jamie giraffes:Hear the words and have faith  
Jamie Wildbeast:Oh, oh, iyo  
Jamie hippo:Have faith  
Jamie birds:Hela hey mamela**

Everyone:He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you

Kitty struggles playfully in Kurt's grip. After much cheering from the crowd of Jaminals, he lowers her to be nuzzled by Jean. Bobby and Freddy stand nearby.

"Ah, Freddy--look at that little guy. A chip off the old block! And you gotta know who's gonna raise 'im..." Bobby stood ontop of Freddy.  
"His parents?"  
Bobby looked at him and pauses."Okay sure, get technical. But who's gonna teach him the really important stuff? Like how to belch?"He let out a loud burp."And dig for grubs?" He jumped down."I'm telling ya, buddy... it's gonna be like old times. You, me... and the little guy"  
Kurt grinned and chuckled. "Eet is a girl,"  
Bobby shrugged. "Girl sure whatever..."  
The both stoped.  
"GIRL!" The looked at each other. "Oy," They go into a dead faint.

1---->Ok so Todd fan has told me that He is a Mandrill so yeh...THE MOVIE LIED! wHAT CAN WE DEPEND ON IF NOT DISNEY! THE GOVERMENT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	2. Another cubexclusive! Cut from film

**Ok this part wasn't in the actual movie but in the out takes...i think...i dunno but anyway!**

"OK Wanda, Pietro, Mystique, Kurt and Lance are the only ones in this scean so get away everyone else!" Rahne barks(Get it? She can turn into a dog and she 'barks'? It's funny right?(Crickets chirp and wind blows. Some one coughs) No? Ok anyway!)"Kurts tree scean first then the outlands!"

Thunder and wind are all over and we see Storm who is momentarely human above the set. Camera passes some calmly grazing Jamie antelope; we close on Kurt's magic tree.

Kurt:**Asante sana Squash banana We we nugu Mi mi apana!**  
"That still make no sense" He mutters  
"African Kurt!"

We see he is painting on the trunk of the tree: a new cub, with the ceremonial mark across the forehead, next to the old drawing of baby Scotty

"Ahhhh Keety!" He laughs.

Wind blows Kurt's hair wildly, signifying Xavior's presence.

"Ooh, Professer! Such a day this has been! Princess Keety's birth... another Circle of Life is complete, and the Pride's future is once again secure...where does the author get this stuff"  
"She just watched the movie again and again when she had the flu last week!" Rahne informs.  
"Ooooooooo ok!"

Wind blows at the paintings, scattering some of the markings.

"Aaah! Stop it, stop it, stop it! Professer-- look what you are doing! The Circle is broken now. Why do you--" He pauses in understanding. "Ooh... there is trouble in the Pride Lands."

He looks toward the edge of the painting, at a rough black lion figure.  
"There is another cub? Hmm... where could this be?"

Realization comes to him with a puff of wind

"The outlands..."

We switch to the Outlands, slowly zooming in. The landscape is a barren desert, with strange rock formations everywhere. Kurts's voice continues in narrative.

"But that is where Simba banished Scar's followers. Including his most loyal... Zira"  
An insect lands on the ground; immediately, Lance appears, pouncing.

"Rrrah!...this is so embarassing!"

Lance opens his paws to reveal the insect, buzzing; he smiles and opens his paws, releasing it to fly away.

"Lance!"

We see Mystique, who is supervising. She snatches the insect from the air and smashes it to the ground.

"Don't let it go. What's the matter with you?"

"But Mother! He wasn't hurting anyone--" Lance starts but was cut of by Mystique.  
"There is no room for weakness here, my son. Remember... Magneto took you in and accepted you as his own son,"  
Mystique moves close and pulls Lance against her. Lance seems doubtful.  
"Duh i'm doubtful! I hate this woman!" He get swiped by Mystique. "Magneto wasn't my father."  
"Hush!" She then goes back to the script. "No... but he chose you to become the next King. When you rule, we shall no longer be forced to live in these dry, barren, disgusting, pathetic, termite-infested Outlands!"

Mystique is swatting at the ground, railing against fate. Lance looks down, in quiet agreement. Suddenly, Pietro and Wanda come bounding in from off-screen, fighting to be the first back with the news.

"Mother! Mother! Mother!" They don't seem to really care and are just doing it deadpan.  
"Act like in the movie or you're going on a picnic with your father in the authors next story Wanda and Pietro you'll get hundreds of zits." Rahne warns.  
"Mother! Mother! Mother!" They start jumping up and down.

Pietro and Wanda are speaking over one another, trying to get the first word in.

"We were there-- in the Pride Lands. We saw the whole thing!" Pietro yells.  
"At Pride Rock. We saw everything!" Wanda adds.  
"We saw Scott's cub!" They finally say together.  
"What? Wanda-- what did you see?" Mystique asks not bothering to look at Pietro.  
"Scott's new cub is a girl"  
"A girl!" Mystique laughs."Magneto, my beloved... did you hear that? This couldn't be more perfect"  
"Who's she talking to?" Pietro whispers to Wanda.  
"Magneto Shhhhhh"  
"Where? Where?" He gasps looking around.  
"Magneto's dead Genius." Wanda smacks him.  
"Yes! Because of Scott... if not for him, Magneto would still be King. And I, Mystique-- his loving, devoted Queen"  
"Didn't she hate him?" Pietro whispers to Wanda before going back to the script."You know, speaking of kings... I was thinking, since I am the oldest... maybe I should be King! Huh."  
"Uh?" Mystique seems to just relise he's there. "Don't be a fool, Pietro"  
"Heh heh...well just a thought"  
"Lance is the chosen one. We must fulfill Magneto's dying wish, and train Lance to become King." Mystique sighs.  
"Oh... yeah... oh, yeah. I can do that!" Pietro nods dissapointedly.

Mystique climbs up on a rock point to gaze out over the land. The others follow.

"Look... at the Pride Lands, my pets. So green... so inviting. That is our home... that is where we belong. And soon, my beloved Magneto... we shall reclaim your kingdom."

"Aaaaaand cut!" Rahne grins off stage. "Perfect"  
Pietro saunters off and curls up on a directors chair and 2 scantily clad girls kneel beside him filing his claws and scratching behind his ears.  
"Pietro get the girls off." Rahne frowns.  
"Yeh yeh whatever..." He shoos them away.  
"Get some rest! We have the next scean to get ready for! Basically everyone is in it!" Rahne turns into a wolf and curls up.  
"I hate being a lioness." Kitty pouts.  
"At least you get to be a cute sweet one," Wanda snaps. "I get to be the vengful evil one"  
"Erm...Wanda i think thats why the author chose you...you're kinda good at those roles...plus...you get to pick on and outdo Pietro"  
"True...i suppose my part is good!" Wanda grins and they walk off together.


	3. Who does she remind you of?

Zooms slowly back to Pride Rock, where Kitty is playing at Scott's paws atop Pride Rock, gazing down over the side.

"Wow." Kitty breaths. "Ha like i've never seen this before when i freeking live hear..." A white paper book gets thrown at the back of her head.  
"SCRIPT!"  
"Whatever."

She giggles continuously, and Scott catches her as she comes near the edge.

"Whoah. Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?"  
"What are you my father?"  
"Kitty will you stop being so stubborn!" Rahnes yells from off stage.

Kitty wriggles in Scott's grasp as he moves her to safety.

"Daddy! Let go!" Kitty frowns. "That just sounds weird!""Yeh...does she have to call me daddy?" Scott yells off stage.  
"YES!"  
"Fine fine!"

She keeps giggling as she tries to escape.

"Well, I just want you to be careful."

She pounces after a butterfly; Scott steps on her tail to pin her down.  
"**OUCH!**"  
"Sorry too hard?"  
"Way to hard!" Kitty grummbles. "I should so call social services."  
"Sorry Kitty,..." Scott shruggs. "Kitty... are you listening? Accidents can happen. You could easily get hurt, or stepped--"

Kitty says this well-practiced line along with Scott, and finishes it for him.

"...Hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost."  
"And remember,... I want you to stay in sight of Pride Rock at all--"  
"At all times, I know."

She's testy at the repetitive warning; she continues reciting

"And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home. Okay, okay. Can I go now? Please?"

She gives him a cute and innocent smile as Jean and a grumpy Angel enter. Scott exchanges a glance with Jean.

"Mind your father, Kitty." Jeans laughs gently.  
"Yes mom," She shivers again. "Do i really need..."  
"YES KITTY!" She gets a script thrown at her head again.  
"And stay away from the Outlands." Scott tells her.  
"Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous Outsiders!" Angel says happy her finally got a line.  
"Angel's right... you can't turn your back on them."  
"Really? How come?" Kitty asks curiously.  
"Mmm... never mind. Just run along now."  
"But Dad, I--"  
"You'll understand someday. Go on."  
"Dad..."

He runs a paw over her, then nudges her off; she resumes giggling and runs off down Pride Rock.

"And stay on the path I've marked for you!" He yells after her.  
"Scott. Who does she remind you of? Hmm?" Jean chuckles.  
"Huh? What? Who?" He replys cluelessly.  
"She's just like you were when you were young."  
"Exactly do you realize what kind of dangers we put ourselfs in?"  
A lot off laughs and 'Yeh rights' come from back stage.  
"Hush guys!" Rahne ordered. "Go on Jean!"

She tackles Scott and puts him on his back.

"You mean the dangers YOU put us in."

They chuckle and nuzzle for a few moments, then Jean gets up.

"She'll be fine." Jean assures then leaves.

She moves off. Scott waits till she is out of earshot.

"Hey, Bobby. Freddy. Come here."

Bobby enters, on Freddy's back.

"Good morning, mon Capitan." Bobby grins bowing down then mummbles. "This is very emmbarassing...i have to bow to Scott!"  
"What was that Robert?" Rahne growls from off stage. "Are you moving away from the script? I hope not."  
"No, no just ehhhh...saying how wonderful a director you are and that your very very pretty?"  
"That's what i thought." Rahne nods her grass green eyes still narrowed.

Scott starts the lines again much to everyones dissapointment at wanting to see Bobby be scared and possibally beaten by Rahne.

"Don't worry guys! After this scean, he's going down!" Rahne promised and there were cheers from everyone.  
"I want you to keep a close watch on Kitty. You know she's bound to run off." Scott tells them.  
"No worries, Scooter. We're on her like stink on a Freddy!" Bobby grin wavers a little keeping his eye on a growling and very evil looking Rahne.  
"HEY!"  
"It's the hard truth, Freddy. Live with it."  
"Guys, I'm counting on you."

Everyone off stage gasps and you hear a very girl screech. Everyone looks at Kitty.  
"Wasn't me!"  
Then Pietro.  
"Not this time!"  
Rogue coughs uncomfertably. They look at her.  
"**WHAT! HE JUST SAID I'M COUNTING ON YOU TO BOBBY! BOBBY! PEOPLE COME ON!**"  
Everyone thinks for a moment the nodds.  
"On with the script people! I wanna get this scean finished so i can beat on Bobby!

"Danger could be lurking behind every rock." Scott finishes his line.

Bobby looks quizzically at Scott, then takes him mock-seriously.

"Ahhhh Ha!" He and Freddy begin looking theatrically from side to side, scanning behind every rock..  
"All clear hear Freddy!"

The scean shifts out to the open savannah. Kitty is walking through the tall grass, chasing a butterfly.

"Hey! Wait! Come back! I just wanna play!" She sees the butterfly land, and crouches to attack. "This is totally unfair on the butterfly i would never do this!" She shakes her head. " Ahhh... the mighty hunter has cornered her prey.." She snarls cutely in a way only Kitty could. " Errrrh!"

Kitty's pounce takes her up the side of a small rise, from which she can see a distance into the Outlands.

"Whoah... cool! The Outlands! I wonder what's out there..."

A rustling in the grass behind her draws Kiara's attention. She turns, and the grass separates. She ignores the moans of pain and yelps and the occasional. "Ouch Freddy you just sat on me!" All from Bobby.  
"Eeeeeeep!"

Kitty is frightened backwards, and falls off the far side of the rise into a pool below. Freddy gets set to leap after her; Bobby jumps off just as he throws himself into the pool.

"I don't belive i'm saving Kitty...Oooh, don't worry, Kitty-- Uncle Freddy's comin'!"  
"Oh, no... ohh... uh... uh... let's see, uh..." Bobby goes in-character as though talking to Scott. "Gee, Scotty. The good news is, we found your daughter. The bad news is, we dropped a warthog on her. Is... there a problem with that?"

Freddys looking from side to side in the water.

"Kitty? Hear Kitty-Kitty?"  
"Freddy! Let me define the term _**"babysitting"**_!" Bobby yells pulling his hair out.

He finds Kiara underneath him, spluttering, and he gets off.

"Sorry. Now, Princess Kitty... as Scott's daughter, you know better than to go off all alone. You could have been hurt!" Freddy scolds her.  
"But... but.."  
"Hurt! Oh... Scotty would kill us! You didn't slip a disc, did you?" He starts jumping around Kitty cheaking her all over for injurys.  
"B-but--"  
"Catch a fever? Get a hangnail?"

Bobby is examining her claws; she pulls her paw away.

"Nnngh! Bobby!"  
"I had one once."  
"Very painful!" Freddy added in.  
"Excruciating!" Bobby nodded.

Bobby is holding a fern branch over Kitty's head, shading her.

"Darling... with your complexion, you should stay out of the sun." He says sounding just a tiny bit too gay.  
"Hey i'm straight!"  
"Sure you are!" Rogue rolls her eyes nodding.  
A white book is thrown and hits Kitty on the back of the head.  
"**SCRIPT!**"  
"HEY! I wasn't doing anything!" Kitty yells at Rahne.  
"Sorry force of habit!" She shrugs.  
Kitty grummbles about getting some silver bullets then swats the branch away  
"Whaaat? Do you wanna wrinkle?" Bobby asks  
"Would someone please just listen to me!" Kitty yells.  
"I'm sorry; I wasn't listening. Did you say something, Princess?" Bobby looks at her with an eyebrow raised.  
"I'm not just a princess, you know. That's only half of who I am!"  
"Oh, uh... who's the other half?" Freddy asks stupidly getting a glare from Kitty who was still sour about him sitting on her.  
"Uh... well, I, uh... um..."  
"Well, while you're figuring it out, let's eat...this is gross!" He snaps his fingers, and Pumbaa lifts up a log. "Grubs!"  
"The other white meat!" Freddy grins not phased at all by eating bugs.

Bobby offers a leaf-full of grubs to Kiara

"And so high in protein!"  
"Ewww gross!" Kitty sticks her tounge out. "Atleast my charecter agrees with me!" She ducks a script thrown at her. "Missed!" Another one comes and smacks her on the back of the head. "Ouch!"  
"No?" Bobby doesn't look suprised. "How 'bout you, big boy?...that just sounds so wrong!"  
"Aaah. Love grubs!" Freddy sniffs them.  
"Not like!" Bobby smirks.  
"_LOVE!_" They say together.  
"Slashy!" Kurt coughs from off stage

Bobby tosses a bug into Freddy's mouth; he crunches and coughs on it a little, then hiccups and spits the fragments back onto the leaf, coating them all with saliva.

"Ohhh.. you always do that! You take a bite out of every one, and then put it back. It drives me crazy!" Bobby moans grossed out.  
"Lovers spat." Kurt coughs again.  
Kitty giggles.  
"But you can't tell from the outside which are the real slimy ones!" Freddy sighs.  
"Slimy? Freddy... my corpulent compadre. It's the crunchy ones that make the meal!"  
"Slimy!"  
"Crunchy!"  
"Slimy!"  
"Crunchy!"  
"Slimy!"  
"Crunchy!"  
"Less filling!"  
"Tastes good!"  
"Less filling!"  
"Tastes good!"  
"Less filling!"  
"Tastes good!"

Kitty wanders off while they argue. She crosses a river on a log, and tumbles off-- directly into Lance, bowling him over. He snarls at her confrontationally, and continues growling.

"Who are you, Pridelander?"

Kitty does not answer, but keeps jumping from side to side, staying facing Kovu at all times. Lance keeps growling menacingly, but eventually his curiosity gets the better of him.

"What are you doing?" He raises an eyebrow.  
"My father says to never turn your back on an Outsider!"  
"You always do what Daddy says?"  
"No!"  
"Bet you do. Bet you're Daddy's little girl! Ha ha!" He moves away, hopping on logs across the river.  
"After this we're having a seriouse talk Lance" Kitty growls.  
Lance gulps then carrys on with his line. "An Outsider doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself!"  
"Really? Cool!" She follows him across awed.

Lance looks back at Kitty, and notices a huge crocodile rising up behind her with its mouth gaping.

"Wuhh... waaaahh!"  
Kitty turns and sees the crocodile. She lets out a high pitched scream that is actually really cute, just like in the movie. "Run!"  
"No really!" Lance barks scarcasticly

The crocodile's teeth crunch just behind them.

"This way!"

They narrowly escape, leaping from rock to rock across the river and out of the reach of the crocodiles' jaws as more and more rise up out of the water. They rest on two unmoving "stones" further down, and begin to pant and giggle.

"Woah that was a close one!" Lance laughs.  
"Yeah!" Kitty nods giggling.

The stones they are sitting on rise up and reveal themselves as more crocodile heads.

"Wooooahhhh!"

Kitty runs up a tree limb, getting out of reach; however, Lance runs past her, leaping from crocodile to crocodile down the river.

"Hey what about me!" Kitty yells.  
"Run! I'll distract them!"

Lance slips off the last crocodile into the water; as he comes up, gasping for air, the crocodiles loom over him.

"Look out!" Kitty warns swiping at crocodiles from her branch.

Lance is paralyzed by fright; the gaping mouth in front of him is suddenly clamped shut by Kitty leaping on top of it.

"Move it!" She pants.

The two cubs scramble up a branch and up onto the bank, out of reach of danger. From the top, they pant and rest for a few moments, then move back to look over the edge. The crocodiles are massing below, furious at being cheated of their meal.

"We make such a good team! And you... you were really brave!" She blushes lightly.  
"Yeah... you were pretty brave too. My name's Lance."  
"I'm Kitty!" She purrs looking at him flirtily. Lance looks shocked.

She crouches down playfully, waving her tail; she reaches out and bats him.

"Tag! You're it!"

She jumps back, laughing; instead of chasing, Lance just looks at her silently. She tries again.

"Tag! You're it! You're it!"

Still no response; he just stares at her.

"Hello? You run, I tag... get it? What's the matter? Don't you know how to play?"

Getting an idea, she crouches down and goes back to playing his style, with bared teeth and growls. He gets the idea and mock-growls back, but suddenly he finds himself growling at Scott's leg. Scott roars, and Mystique jumps out of the grass and roars back.

"Mystique."  
"Scott."

Jean, Freddy, and Bobby arrive behind Scott, with other lionesses.

"Jean."  
"Mystique."  
"Bobby, Freddy. Great. Now that we all know each other.. **GET OUTTA OUR PRIDE LANDS!**"  
"Your Pride Lands?" Mystique snarls, making Bobby leap backwards over Freddy's head in fear. "These lands belonged to Scar."  
"I banished you from the Pride Lands! Now you and your young cub... get out!" Scott growls happy to be ordering Mystique AND Lance around.  
"Oh... haven't you met my son, Lance? He was hand-chosen by Magneto to follow in his pawprints... and become King!"  
"Phhh! That's not a king... that's a fuzzy maraca!" Bobby jokes.  
"Watch it ice boy." Lance snarls.  
"Lance was the last born before you exiled us to the Outlands, where we have little food, less water..." Mystique trys to lay on the guilt trip.  
"You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands!" Scott looks all high and mighty.  
"But the child does not! However... if you need your pound of flesh... here."

She nudges Lance toward Scott, daring him to show either ruthlessness or cowardice.

"Lance i need quivering, i don't see quivering! Give me quivering!" Rahne yells from off stage.  
Lance gives a quick quiver. "There."  
"**SCRIPT!**" A book is throw at--you guessed it. Kitty. She then pulls Bobby infront of her so he gets hit.  
"STOP AIMING FOR ME RAHNE!"  
Mystique and Scott are glaring at each other ignoring the yelling around them.  
"Take him and get out. We're finished here." Scott growls.

Scott picks up Kiara in his teeth. Zira walks over to Scott and looks down at a terrified Kitty.

"Oh no, Scott... we have barely begun."

She glares wickedly at Kitty, then turns and picks up Lance in her jaws. He and Kitty watch each other dangle as they move apart.

"Bye."  
"Yeah...bye."

Scott and the lionesses move off over the ridge, back toward the Pride Lands, while Mystique takes Lance back to the Outlands. Once within sight of Pride Rock, Jean looks back at Scott.

"Scott..."

He clears his throat. Jean smiles back at him, understanding that it's time for The Talk. She and the rest of the pride move off back home. Scott drops Kitty, who grins ingratiatingly up at him; he glares sternly back. She looks at the ground, sighing.

"Kitty! what did you think you were doing? You could have been killed today." Scott scolds and Kitty rolls her eyes before putting on a sweet and innocent look.  
"But Daddy, I-- I didn't mean to disobey--"  
"I'm telling you this because I love you. I don't wanna lose you...in a totally platonic way ofcourse."  
"Stick to the script Scott or i get hit with one." Kitty mutters to him dodging a script thrown at her. "RAHNE!"  
"Eh sorry?"  
"If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. One day I won't be here... and I need you to carry on in my place. You are part of the great Circle of--" Scott carries on ignoring the fact Kitty is glaring of stage.  
"Circle of Life. I know." She finishes it off for him.  
"Exactly. And you need to be careful. As future Queen--"  
"But what if I don't wanna be Queen? It's no fun."  
"That's like saying you don't want to be a lion. It's in your blood... as I am. We are part of each other."

He pushes her playfully off a rock and music starts up.  
"Ohhhhh finally a song in English!" Kurt grins.

**Scott:As you go through life you'll see  
There is so much that we  
Don't understand  
**  
A mother bird sternly prevents one of her chicks from trying to fly; a wildebeest calf gets up for the first time as they watch. All Jaminals.

**Scott: And the only thing we know  
Is things don't always go  
The way we planned**

But you'll see every day  
That we'll never turn away  
When it seems all your dreams come undone  
  
Monkeys grooming each other, hippos jumping and playing once again Jaminals.

**Scott:We will stand by your side  
Filled with hope and filled with pride  
We are more than we are  
We are one  
**  
Kitty sings to her reflection in the river during her verse.

**Kitty: If there's so much I must be  
Can I still just be me  
The way I am?  
**  
A Jaminal fish jumps out of the water and into her reflection at "The way I am?"

**Kitty: Can I trust in my own heart  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan?**

Wind blows during this verse by Scott, underscoring the reference to Xaivor's spirit.

**Scott:Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on  
Your journey has only begun**

**Tears of pain, tears of joy  
One thing nothing can destroy  
Is our pride, deep inside  
We are one**

They run through groups of curiously unafraid Jaminals, many with their young, as they approach Pride Rock.

**Scott:We are one, you and I  
We are like the earth and sky  
One family under the sun**

Running back up Pride Rock. He indicates it to her.

**Scott:All the wisdom to lead  
All the courage that you need  
You will find when you see  
We are one**

He stops singing.  
"As long as you live here, it's who you are." He hugs her and licks her side, lifting her body off the ground. She seems unconvinced. "You'll understand someday."  
"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnd Cut!" Rahne yells threw a megaphone that appeared in her hand. Ray comes upto her with a pile of scripts that came from the sets. "Ahhhh i was wondering it they would get back to me. Now where is Bobby?"  
"There." Ray points across to the corner where a merecats hiding.  
"Let make this fair!" Rahne shifts into wolf form and runs after him.  
"I'm away to buy some silver bullets." Kitty mummbles rubbing one of the many lumps on the back of her head. "Then we're having that talk Lance!" She calls over her shoulder and Lance whimpers and quivers.  
"Why couldn't you do that when Scott was going to eat you?" Pietro asked.  
"Are you kidding! She hit harder than him!"  
"Next scean will be...A new hope for the outlanders!" Roberto yells taking over his girlfriends place.

**R&R people! **


	4. A new hope for outlanders

"Ok only outlanders in this one! So Pridlanders can hang around and chill, stuff like that!" Rahne grins as she's handed a pile of scripts by Ray and she sets them down on a chair next to her directors one. Kitty notices them and whimpers putting her tail between her legs and hiding behind Jean.  
"Eeeep!"

Outlands. Wanda is tugging on a root, growling. Pietro approaches from behind.

"Lance, Lance, Lance. Magneto wasn't even his father. He just took him in." He turns his attention to Wanda. "Oh hey, Wanda. Where's the little termite, Lance?" Then he added sarcastically. "The "chosen one"."

Pietro touches the root with a claw; it snaps, and Wanda tumbles backward. Pietro guffaws.

"What a funny word! Guffaws!" Pietro muses.  
"Ow RAHNE!" Kittys voice was heard of stage, persumably a script had been throw at her head again. "Stop it!"  
"Pietro! Where's Lance? Did you leave him out there on his own again?" Wanda frowns smacking his head. "I love my part!"  
"Hey-- it's every lion for himself out here. That little termite's gotta learn to be on his own!"

Pietro is ridden with vermin and termites. He is continually scratching himself. Everyone off stage is laughing like mad at this.

"Mother's gonna be mad. She told you to watch him!" Wanda stops. "Calling Mystique mother is just wrong."  
"How do you think we feel?" Kurt spoke up for both him and Rogue.  
"Oh, who cares? I should've been the chosen one." He begins scratching his back against the tree trunk. "I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest, I'm the smartest-- Ooogh! These termites!" He starts rolling around, scratching every place he can find on his body.

Wanda looks self-satisfied at Pietro's condition as he carries on ranting scooting along on his ass.

"I could be a leader, if she'd just give me a chance!"  
"Yeah right. Why don't you tell that to her?"  
"Yeah? Don't think I won't!"  
"Oh yeah?" She chuckled. "Here's your chance."  
"What? Oh... Mother! Mother, hi!" He laughs nervously. "Mother, I caught some field mice for your dinner, I left 'em by the, um... by the... okay."

Mystique walks slowly by Pietro, carrying Lance in her mouth. She ignores Pietro entirely. Mystique drops Lance. Wanda pounces next to him.

"Hey Lance.You wanna... fight?" She mock-snarls; he looks earnest.  
Mystique turns to Pietro, who becomes visibly frightened. "You were supposed to be watching him!"  
"It's not his fault! I went off on my own!" Lance interupted trying to take the blame. "You owe me Pietro!"  
"Ow ow ow ow! Rahne stop it! My shipment of silver bullets were delayed! You're just lucky!" Kitty groans as she is pelted with scripts.

Mystique turns on Lance, backing him along the ground with her words.

"What were you doing?"  
"N-nothing!"  
"Who has made us Outsiders?"  
"Scott!"  
"Who killed Magneto?"  
"Scott!"  
"And what have I told you about them?"  
"Sorry, mother! ...Sh-she didn't seem so bad. I thought we could be--"  
"Friends? You thought you'd get to the daughter. And Simba would welcome you with open arms? What an idea ..." She reconsiders. "What an idea! You brilliant child-- I'm so proud of you!" She kneads the frightened Lance with unsheathed claws. "You have the same conniving mind that made Scar so... powerful."  
"More like insane." Wanda mutters.  
"OW!"  
"Yecch." Pietro looks jelouse.

Mystique glares and snarls at Pietro, then picks up Lance. She carries him into a cave, as Pietro glowers.

"Ugh. The "chosen one"." He mummbles and Wanda smacks him.  
"That wasn't in the script Wanda!" Pietro frowns.  
"Yeah well...it makes the scean better!"

Mystique carries Lance into their "den", and deposits him in a hollow tree trunk; he lands with a grunt.

"I now see the path to our glorious return to power!"  
"But I don't want--"  
"Hush! Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted."  
"Oh man i must be dreaming! My mozer singing a song!" Kurt groans.  
"Well it's an evil song i suppose so it ain't that bad!" Rogue pats his shoulder.

**Mystique:Sleep, my little Lance  
Let your dreams take wing  
One day when you're big and strong  
You will be a king**

Mystique tucks Lance in.

"Good night..." He yawns in a way that makes Kitty go 'awwww'. And most of the girls who proptly got beaten up by Kitty.  
"Good night, my little prince. Tomorrow, your training intensifies."

She leaps up onto rocks to emphasize lines, and punctuates her graphic points by beating up on Pietro. Lionesses aka Rogue, Amanda, Tabby and Tyren leap as she musters her forces.  
**  
Mystique: I've been exiled, persucuted  
Left alone with no defense  
When I think of what that brute did  
I get a little tense**

But I dream a dream so pretty  
That I don't feel so depressed  
'Cause it soothes my inner kitty  
And it helps me get some rest

The sound of Scott's dying gasp  
His daughter squealing in my grasp  
His lionesses' mournful cry  
That's my lullaby

Now the past I've tried forgetting  
**And my foes I could forgive  
Trouble is, I knows it's petty  
But I hate to let them live.**

Pietro:So you found yourself somebody  
who'd chase Scotty up a tree

Mystique:Oh, the battle may be bloody,  
but that kind of works for me

The melody of angry growls  
A counterpoint of painful howls  
A symphony of death, oh my!  
That's my lullaby

Magneto is gone... but Mystique's still around  
To love this little lad  
Till he learns to be a killer  
With a lust for being bad!

Pietro: Sleep, ya little termite!  
Uh-- I mean, precious little thing!

Wanda:One day when you're big and strong

Mystique:You will be a king!

The pounding of the drums of war  
The thrill of Lance's mighty roar

**Pietro:The joy of vengeance**

Wanda:Testify!

Mystique:I can hear the cheering

Pietro and Wanda: Lance! What a guy!

Mystique:Payback time is nearing  
And then our flag will fly  
Against a blood-red sky  
That's my lullaby!

"And we're done!" Rahne grinned taking the scripts that she had used to throw at Kitty from Ray her OSCAS (Offical Script Collector And Stuff) then a coffee from Sam her OCCAS(Offical Coffee Collecter And Stuff) then went to Roberto her OMOPPBF(Offical Make Out Partner Plus BoyFriend).  
"Rahne the silver bullets should be hear soon watch your back." Kitty smirked.  
"Kitty you have no thumbs..." A birdy Jamie pointed out.  
"I'll find a way!"

**Review? Reeeeeeeeeeeview! I have lost my little doggy review! Hear boy! Come on! Review!**


	5. Kittys first hunt!

"Ok this is Kittys first hunt!" Rahne yells and turns to find Kitty shreding all the script. "Damn Kitty ruin my fun!"Kitty looks very pleased with her self and walks off to join Wanda, the only other major female part except Jean and Mystique and she don't wanna got there.

Scene opens on Kurt's tree. He is doing a new picture of Kitty as she grows into adulthood.

"Oh, Xaivor... every day Kitty grows more beautiful, into a Queen that will someday make us all very proud." He paints a mane on Lance, next to Kitty. "But this cub Lance grows stronger. And Mystique fills his heart with hate. I am very worried, Xaivor. Things are not going well."

Wind blows, rattling Kurt's gourds.

"Hmm? You have a plan?"

One gourd falls, splitting in half. Kurt holds up the two halves against the painting of Kitty and Lance, and brings them together until they join.

"What? Lance... Kitty... together? This is the plan?" He sounds mystical then yells. "Are you crazy? This will never work! Oh, Xaivor, you been up there too long. Your head is in the clouds!"

Wind blows hard at Kurt pushing him off the tree.

"Ow." Kurt moans as he climbs back up. "Okay, okay, okay! Okay! All right-- okay! I don't think this is going to work... but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing!"

Scene shifts to Mystique's rocky home, where the grown Lance is sitting on a rock while Mystique slinks around him.

"You are ready!" She chuckles. "Nice... very nice. You have the same blackness in your soul that Magneto had. What is your destiny?"  
"I will avenge Magneto... take his place in the Pride Lands." He answered roboticly.  
"Yes! What have I taught you?"  
"That you're a mean spitful witch?"  
"Yowch! Lance like, please don't go away from the script! Rahne found more...this time they're hardback!"  
"Sorry Babe!" He called off stage. "Scott is the enemy."  
"And what must you do?"  
"I must kill him!" Lance replyed happily.

Lionesses roar in reply. Scene switches back to Pride Rock, where Kitty is emerging to take part in her first hunt. Jean is walking towards Scott, who is sitting at the end of the assembled lionesses. He looks quite worried and sad, but he sighs gently and forces a smile when Jean reaches him.  
"Wow, her first hunt!" Amara grins.  
"You must be so proud, Jean." Jubilee sighs.  
"Here she is!" Danielle smiles serenly.

Kitty emerges from over a hill on the trail. She looks at Kurt, who is standing next to the path. She looks worried until Kurt speaks to her.

"Kitty."

Warren alights nearby. Bobby and Freddy embrace goofily.

"Good luck, Kitty!" Storm beemed.  
"She'll be great." Jubilee assured.  
"Her first hunt!" Amara nodded.  
"You can do it!" Danielle said.  
"It's your day, Kitty." Jubilee patted her back.  
"My, how you've grown!" Storm remenised.

Jean and Kitty nuzzle and hoots from guys are heard off stage. Scott is looking vaguely glum.

"You'll do just fine." Jean smiled kindly.  
"Daddy... you have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?" Kitty pouted at Scott.

Scott glances at Jean, who raises her eyebrows at him. He rolls his eyes upward acquiescently.

"All right... I promise."

They rub heads; Bobby and Freddy break into tears. Kitty looks back, and then runs off into the fields. Scott moves surreptitiously over to Bobby and Freddy.

"Make sure she doesn't get hurt." He whispers to them.

Bobby and Freddy begin humming in a show of nonchalance, and sidle away off the rock until they drop over the side and out of view.

Kitty is hunting. Trying to be quiet, she steps on a branch, which cracks and sends a herd of antelope running. Kitty runs frustratedly after them. Scene switches to a burst of steam; we are in the Elephant Graveyard. Pietro and Wanda are standing on a ledge.

"Yeecch. This place is even creepier since the hyenas ran off." Pietro shivers.  
"Mmmh. Gee" Wanda mumbles hermouth full of kindling giving him a withering look.  
"I'm not scared, okay?" Pietro replyed annoyed.

They jump down next to one of the spouts; Wanda drops the kindling against the edge.

"I just don't know why we have to be here, that's all. If Lance was so special, why does he need us?... I never even had a CHANCE!" he gets his butt burned by a jet of hot gas from the ground. "Yaaah!"

Wanda watches him with amusement, then her face lights up as the near spout bursts, lighting the sticks ablaze.

"That's it! Now come on... Kitty has started her hunt. We have to move quickly." Wanda smirked at him.

Pietro grabs his burning stick, and leans his head over the vent's edge; it goes off, scorching his face.

"Oooh! Fire!" He laughs crazily and bounds off after Wanda.

Scene switches to the open fields, where Bobby and Freddy are following after Kitty. We see Freddy's tail sticking up above the grass. Bobby rises up next to it, sees the tail, yelps in surprise, and ducks back down. The two cross a clearing military-fashion, sniffing the air, and they dart from tree to tree with SWAT-team-style "Hup! Hup! Hup!" noises. Bobby leaps into a hollow log and gestures as though with a two-way radio.

"Tango-Charley-Alpha. What's your position?" Bobby says to Freddy.  
"Uhhh... Upright..." He starts confused but then starts smiling. "Head turned slightly to the left... tail erect."  
"Slashy." Kurt smirks from off stage.  
"Why do I bother?" Bobby mutters as he scans the horizon, framing Kitty in his fingers. "Ah hah.."

Kitty is stalking the Jamie antelope again muttering sorrys to Jamie. She carefully steps over some stones with her front feet, but knocks them over with her hind feet, alerting the antelope into running yet again. She jumps up and gives chase as the herd turns and dashes away from her, directly toward Bobby and Freddy, who shriek in fright.

"This must be where the deer and the antelope play!" Bobby quipped.

The Jamie antelope pass; Bobby and Freddy shriek again when they turn and see Kitty standing there, panting. Bobby recovers and chuckles guiltily as Kitty recovers her breath, panting.

"Bobby...what are you doing here?" She asks sternly.  
"Uh... shopping! We thought a nice pelt for the den... some throw pillows," Freddy nods in the back ground. "A little potpourri..."  
"And he says he's not gay!" Jubilee mutters to everyone and they all laugh.  
"I AM STRAIGHT!"  
"Like a roundabout." Ray adds.  
"Guys!" Kitty winced as she is pelted with hard back copy of the scripts. "Can we...ow...please...ow...get on wit...with the script...ow! RAHNE!"  
"Sorry! You can go...it's your line!"  
"My father sent you. After he promised to let me do this on my own-- he lied!"  
"No... he just doesn't want you to get hurt!" Bobby shrugged.  
"I should have known he'd never give me a real chance."

Kitty runs past them, still breathing hard.

"I'll do this on my own. Away from the Pride Lands!"  
"Hey! Wait! Come back! Oh... who can keep track of her? Kitty-- come back!" Bobby hops up on Freddy, and they run after her-- but she's far ahead already. "Oh... she's gone again! Somebody's gotta tie a boomerang around her neck!"  
"I don't get it!" Roberto said from off screen.  
"See boomerangs, when thrown correctly are supposed to come back to you!" John aka Pyro appears randomly in a ring of fire grinning manically.  
"Why are you hear John?" Wanda asks looked at him from her curled up possition infront of a fire her and Kitty lie at when they're not needed.  
"Well...the author just happens to love me and think my accent is hot so she decided to put me in!"  
"Oh...cool!" She looks upwards. "I owe you 30 bucks right?"  
"35 with intrest!" Author nods.  
She passes 35 bucks to a tall dark haired girl in green combats and a black tank.  
"Thanks." She randomly dissapeared.

Scene switches to where Kitty has run, toward the edge of the Pride Lands. Pietro and Wanda are standing above, with their flaming sticks.

"Let's light fire!" Pietro grins as they run down the slope, Pietro laughing madly. "Roasty toasty princess... roasty toasty princess..." He lights the grass in several places, hopping around in circles. Soon he is standing in the center of the circle of flames "Hey, is it hot in here, or is that just me?" He realizes. "Fire! Yowww!" Pietro rockets into the air and lands a good distance away, where he resumes laughing maniacally  
"That should so be me!" Pyro mutters. "I do a way better manical laugh."  
"We know John, we know!" Gambit pats his shoulder sympathetically.  
"WHY ARE THE ACOCOLYTES SHOWING UP IN MY STUDIO?" Rahne growled/yelled loudly.  
"We got board." Piotr shrugged.  
"Next thing you know-"  
"BOW BEFORE ME!"  
"He'll show up." Rahne muttered turning to Magneto. "Listen Buckethead you have to go 'cause in this you dead." He doesn't seem to understand. "Ehhhhh...dead, mort, tot?"  
"Oh...oh sorry!" Magneto sighed and puts his head down, pouting. "Nobody wants me."  
"Now now Erikk lets go get you an ice cream..." Sabertooth appeared leading him out of the set.  
"Chocolate marshmallow swirl!" Magneto said hopefully.  
"Ofcourse!" Sabertooth nods.  
"Yey!" Magneto skipped ahead of him.  
There was silence in the studio. Birds tweet and crickets chirp. Some one coughs. Everyone is frozen. Wanda is the first to move again.

"Grr... come on!" She pulls Pietro off set and thus everyone starts moving.

Scene switches to the antelope grazing in the valley, along with various birds. The antelope spook at something near Kitty, and they turn and begin to gallop off. Kitty gives chase. Soon, though, she notices the fire burning on the horizon, and the antelope turn and run back in her direction. She panics, turns, and begins to run back the way she came; antelope and birds follow her. Scene changes to a high knoll above the flames, where Mystique and Lance sit watching.

"The plan is in motion." Mystique pauses. "Go!"

Lance runs down the slope, toward Pride Rock. Scean switches to Pride Rock, where Scott is pacing with Warren several steps away.

"Don't worry, Scott. She'll be fine. What could happen?" Warren asks.

Scott looks up and gasps as he sees the smoke rising.

"No... no! Kitty!" He turns to Warren. "Warren! Fly ahead. Find her!"

Kitty is following a pair of Jamie zebras away from the flames, but finds herself trapped and hemmed in on all sides, choking on the thick smoke. She sees a high stone overhang above the flames; she leaps up and tries to climb up the side, but she falls unconscious upon reaching the top. Lance appears from the smoke and looms over her; she wakes for a moment and sees him baring his teeth down at her, then loses consciousness again. Lance grabs the nape of her neck and throws her body on top of his, and begins to carry her away from the fire. He leaps across chasms with flames roaring, and then tumbles with Kitty down a slope into a pool of water, where Kitty begins to sink. Lance dives for her and drags her to shore. Warren, flying overhead, watches the event.

"I must tell Scott!" Warren flys away like a good little messanger birdie.

Warren flies back to Pride Rock. Lance drags Kitty to shore, and she wakes up, gasping for breath.

"Where am i?"  
"You're safe... in the Pride Lands."  
"The Pride Lands... no! Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are?" Shes bewildered at first then gets angry.  
"I think I'm the one who just saved your life!"  
"Look! I had everything under control!"  
"Not from where I'm standing."  
"Then move downwind."

The lions confront each other. Kitty begins jumping from side to side, as she had done in their earlier encounter as cubs. Soon Lance's interest is piqued.

"What are you doing?" He raises an eyebrow just like he did in the other chapter when he was a cub.  
"Lance?" Kitty gasps reconising him.  
"Kitty!" Scotts voice was heard off set.

Scott and the lionesses from Pride Rock arrive. Scott jumps in front of Kitty, snarling and growling.

"Kitty! You're all right." Jean sighs in relief.  
"Father... how could you break your promise?"  
"It's a good thing I did. I almost lost you. No more hunts for you; not ever!"  
"But I was doing just fine! Even before Lance-"  
"Lance!" Scott roars at him when he noticed him.  
"Scott!" Jean frowns surprised at his ferocity.  
Scott glares at her.

Kurt has arrived, and is standing on the hillside behind Scott.

"Hey! You! How dare you save the King's daughter?" He yells.  
"You saved her? Why?" Scott asks suspisously.  
"I humbly ask to join your pride." Lance say simply(joy ride much?)  
"No! You were banished with the other Outsiders." Scott said immediately.  
"I have left the Outsiders. I am a rogue."  
"HEY! I'M THE ONLY ROGUE HEAR ASSHOLE!"  
"Ouch! Rogue will you just SHUT UP!" Kitty screams as she gets hit with another book.  
"Judge me now, for what I am... or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?" Lance shrugs making sense for once.

Scott snarls and paces around. Jean looks hard at him.

"Scott... you owe him your daughter's life."  
"Whipped." A cough sound suspisiouly Cajin comes from off stage.  
"Mmm... yes, sire. Clearly we are in his debt... and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid. Though in this case you might want to make an exception." Warren nods.

Scott paces a few moments more, then comes to a decision.

"Hmmm. My father's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are."

Lance smiles inwardly and looks sidelong at Kitty, who smiles back at him. Warren turns his back on Lance.

"Hmph! Riffraff."

Warren flies off. All make their way back to Pride Rock, with Lance walking behind Scott and growling to himself.

"Cut!" Rahne grins but it flickers when she relises she has only thrown a few scripts at Kitty. She shrugs and throws 5 at her.  
"Heeeeeeeey! Stop it you freak!" Kitty yells at her.


	6. An Unwelcome stranger

"Ok next scene!"

As night falls over Pride Rock aka Bayville, Scott notices Lance about to go into the inner cavern with the lionesses; he jumps in front of Lance with a growl and intimidates him away from the cavern opening as he goes inside 'cause Scott wants everyone to know he's the big pimp daddy of bayville! Lance walks out onto the rocks to sleep. Kitty goes out to speak to him.

"Hey... uh, thanks for saving me today." She looks at him shyly.  
"What kind of hunter are you, anyway-- Princess? You almost got yourself killed out there." He smirks taunting her.  
"What!"  
"You wouldn't last three days on your own." Lance gets in her face.  
"Oh... and I suppose you could teach me?" She asks provoked.  
"Heh...yeah."  
Scott shouts from the cavern entrance.  
"Kitty!"  
"Coming!" She turns back to Lance looking him in the eyes. "All right-- impress me. We start at dawn." Kitty walks back to the cavern; Lance continues speaking to himself.  
"I look forward to it." He chuckles.

We see Pietro and Mystique sitting watching from a nearby hill.

"Oh... oh... d-d-did you see that! He let her go! If that were me--"  
"Hush. The fire-rescue worked perfectly, and Scott fell for it. Now, the closer Lance gets to the daughter, the closer he gets to Scott! And once he has Scott alone... rraaagh!" Mystique emphasizes her point by swatting a young tree from its trunk.

Scene shifts to Pride Rock, midnight. Scott is dreaming of the moment when his father died. He is at the top of the ledge, reaching down for Xaivor, who is just out of reach.  
"Scott! Scott! Help me!"  
"Father!"  
Magneto is above Scott, laughing on the rocks against the moonlight.  
"Dad... just... a little... farther..." He carrys on reaching down.  
Magneto latches on to Scott's upper foreleg with his claws.  
"Gotcha! ...Trust me."  
"Scott!" Xaivor yells not caring that he's dying just happt he got some lines.  
Xaivor slides down and into the gorge.  
"Nooooooooooo" Scott moans like a little school girl.  
Scott turns on Magneto, above him; Magneto, laughing, slowly morphs into Lance.  
"Lance.."  
Lance suddenly lets go, throwing Scott down after the bald dude. He is still laughing. At the moment of impact, he wakes, panting. He looks around in fright, calms himself, and goes back to sleep next to Jean-his dream in real life.

The next morning. Scott stretches, and then descends to the valley floor, where he walks slowly toward the water hole. Lance is above him, hiding behind a rock; his teeth and claws are bared, ready to strike. Suddenly, Kitty jumps in front of him, from around the front of the rock grinning.  
"G'morning!" She laughs. "I'm ready for my first lesson."  
Lance is stunned; he takes several moments to disguise his previous mindset and intentions.  
"Surprised ya, huh?" Kitty is jumping around on her pawtips, very frisky.  
"Meow Lance is getting some action tonight!" Pietro laughs from of stage.

Lance looks back toward the water hole; Scott is gone.

"Hey, c'mon. Let's go!" Kitty laughs. "This is stupid! I would notice if he was trying to off my father!"  
"Kitty you are blinded by love! Act like it!" A script promply smacks her.  
"Whatever."  
Lance-who suprisingly is following the script most likely under threats of Kitty holding out on him if he doesn't-is still dumbstruck. After one last glance after his lost opportunity, he turns and follows Kitty.

New scene: Lance is attempting to teach stealth to Kitty and is waiting for her to sneak up on him. We hear her saying "Ow" in the underbrush a few times; Lance is smiling bemusedly to himself.

"Three... two..." He rolls his eyes anticipating the pounce. "one..." He ducks.  
"Gotcha!"  
Kitty leaps full over Lance's evasion, and tumbles over on the ground. Lance steps over to her head, looking down at her.  
"You could hear me... huh?" She asks slightly emmbarrased. "You know if i had my power this wouldnt have happened." Lance gets hit by a script.  
"HEY! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"  
"Yeah..." Rahne nods slowly from a directors chair where she's using Duncan Mathews as a foot stool and is sipping a iced mocha she just got from Sam her OCCAS(See chapter 4). "But it's hard to hit people from this angle when they're on the ground. Now carry on!"  
"Only... a lot. You're still breathing too hard. Relax... feel the earth under your paws... so it doesn't shift and make noise." Kitty follows his example. A flock of birds interrupts them, alighting beyond a nearby hill. "Watch the master."  
"Yeah right Lance we all know who wears the pants in your relationship." Wanda smirks from off stage.  
"Shut up." Lance growls.  
Lance runs silently down into a gully, then up the other side. Leaping over the ridgetop, he pounces with claws fully extended right down on top of Bobby, who is foraging for bugs there.  
"Aaaahhhh!"  
Lance freezes in the position in which he hits the ground, with his mouth open; he skids to a halt with Bobby between his forelegs.  
"Don't lie Bobby we know you like it!" Ray calls from off stage.  
"_**IM NOT GAY**_!"  
"Yah, right. Carry on," Rahne waves a hand.  
"Don't eat me! Please! I... I... I never really met your tyrant. I mean, uh--Magneto. Magneto. Oh, heck of a guy. A little moody, but, I..."  
"Bobby!" Kitty arrives frowning. "What are you doing here?"  
"Kitty! Thank goodness! Ohh! Hey... for once, we're not following ya. This just happens to be the best smorgasbord in the Pride Lands. Bugs everywhere!" He indicates the field of bugs, with the flock of Jaminal birds eating contentedly away. "But, you don't call for a reservation, and-- yeesh!" Turning toward the Jaminal birds. "Get outta here, ya scavengers. Go on! Shoo! Shoo!"  
Bobby tries to scare away the birds; he waves his arms at one unconcerned bird, who bites Bobby's nose.  
"Oh!... oh!... oh." He cries in pain his nose glowing red.  
Freddy rushes down the hill, and back up, scattering birds, who come back to land right where they were. Kittu watches with amusement, Lance with bewilderment. We switch back to Freddy, who is standing with a dozen or so birds sitting on his back.  
"Ohh...Bobby, I'm getting tired. I gotta lose some pounds!"  
"No kidding..." Says Remy who is still hear for no reason exept i wanted him here because if i didnt bring him sometime I would have many Remy fans wanting to kill me.  
"Shoo! Go on! Shoo! Shoo!" Bobby yells trying to get the birds off Freddy.  
"Jelously. Typical." Sam shakes his head.  
"_**I AM NOT GAY!**_"  
Kitty and Lance trot back down the hill, Kitty laughing partly 'cause its in the script, partly at Bobby pretending he's not gay.  
"I sware i'm not gay! I have crushes on girls! Tell them Jubes! Jubes knows im not gay!"  
"Jubilees a fag hag!" Amara yells at the top of her voice.  
"CAN WE GET ON WITH THIS!" Rahne asks throwing a script at Kitty, not noticing her eye twitch and her lion teeth being beared.  
"Hey! Maybe he can help. Ya think?" Freddy asks looking at Lance.  
"Shoo!" Bobby manages to scare the last bird off Freddy's tail. "Oh! Yeah... there's an idea. Right. Let the vicious Outsider-- Hey! Wait! I have an idea!" He jumps down off of Freddy "What if he helps?" He points at Lance.  
"What?" Freddy seems to forget that was his idea.  
"You wanna lend a voice? Huh?" He's not getting threw to Lance. "Grrr. Guh... Roar! Work with me!"  
"Like this!" Kitty lets out a roar, scattering the birds.  
"Wooo hoo! C'mon, do it again! Do it again!" Bobby jumps up and down like a kid on a sugar rush.  
Lance roars this time, sending the birds into a rout.  
"Yee-haa!" Bobby is really happy now. Like a gay guy in a prada shoe sale.  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeey!"  
Hush Bobby.  
Kitty and Lance run down the hill, sending birds flying in every direction. Lance is still clueless.  
"Why are we doing this? What's the point of this training?" Sounding more like Scott than himself.  
"Training? This is just for fun!" Kitty laughs.  
"Fun?" He asks as though he's never heard the word before.  
Bobby and Freddy run by; Bobby is hanging on to a bird's leg, getting carried up into the air.  
"Ya gotta get out more often. Fun! Yeee-haa! Ha ha ha ha... Woooo-hoo!"  
"Yeee-haa! Yeee-haaa!" Lance says slowly gettin the idea.  
The group runs down between a row of rocks; it is blocked at the end by a number of Jaminal rhinos.  
"Yeeeee-haaa!" Lance yells again.  
They notice the rhinos and come skidding to a halt; they notice the birds all sitting on top of the rhinos' heads. The birds are pretty evil looking actually.  
"Uh-oh." Kitty gulps.  
The lions, Bobby and Freddy turn tail and run back the way they came; the rhinos are in hot pursuit.  
"Hang Rhino." Bobby says to Freddy, as Freddy turns a corner using the edge of a small overhang.  
Lance and Kitty turn sideways into a crevice in the rocks, where they hide while the rhinos pass by. They laugh with delight.  
"What a blast!" Lance breaths.  
"Oh... sorry." Freddy blushes.  
"You're okay, kid..." Bobby gives Lance a noogie.  
"Achem." Lance growls.  
"You're ok.." He moves away.  
They now try to squeeze out of the crevice. Amid "'Scuse me, pardon me" from Bobby, Kitty's muzzle brushes up against Lance's. They look at each other, both quite embarrassed.  
"Um... s-sorr-- uh..." Kitty mummbles.  
Bobby and Freddy have extricated themselves and are some way up the pathway.  
"Hey! Are you two comin' or what?" Bobby yells back unaware of the moment they just had.  
Lance and Kitty walk off, side by side and laughing. Purrs soon mix with their laughter.

"Cut!" Rahne kicks Duncan as she gets up. "Ray, get me my scripts, Sam my coffee and Roberto, get over hear and get ready to swap saliva."  
"Yes Rahne!" The all nod and go there seperate ways.  
"Being director is fun!" Rahne sighs smiling. "Oh and next scene is a big musical number so Kurt, Kitty and Lance rest your voices and no adlibing Kurt. I know the song sounds like 'In your panties' but stick to the words!"

**R&R people! It feeds my creativity! Think of it as a late christmas/early new years present!**  



	7. Upenci

"Kurt remember what i said last time? No adlibing or else i'll allow Kitty to dye your fur any colour of her choosing." 

Cut to Kitty and Wanda in human form just for this little part, standing in the hair care isle in 'Boots'

"How do you think Kurt would look in a salmon pink Wanda?" Kitty asked picking up and bottle of die.  
"Personally i think that hot pink would suit him better." Wanda passed her another bottle.  
"Maybe...what about purple? I think it would really set off his eyes!" Wanda thought about it. "Maybe a lime green"  
"Like, perfect!"

Back to wherever this shitty parody is being shot

"Vas i remember." He nodded.  
"Action!"

Kitty and Lance are lying on their backs, watching the clouds and giggling.

"See that? See that? Look at that! It's really pretty...not as pretty as you though Kitty!" Lance smiled."That wasn't in the script!" Rahne muttered looking the her script. "Ah it works." She shrugged and carried on watching.  
Kitty blushed then carried on.  
"What? Oh yeah! Um-- look... there's one that looks like a baby rabbit. See the fluffy tail?" She moved closer to Lance slyly.  
"Yeah... hey! There's one that looks like two lions killing each other for a scrap of meat"  
Lance laughs; this isn't Kitty's cup of tea, and she grimaces. Lance doesn't notice and carrys on.  
"Ah, I've never played this before"  
"Really? My father..." She shuddered."-and I used to do this all the time. He says all the great Kings of the past are up there"  
"You think Magnetos is up there?" Lance looked at one star.  
"Nah he's at the ice cream shop still(1)...I mean...i'll just look uncomfy and nervouse": Kitty looks uncomfy and nervouse at the question.  
They look at each other; Lance gets up and moves off.  
"He wasn't my father, but he was still.." He sighs gently. "...part of me."  
"My father(insert shudder) said there was a...a darkness in Magneto that he couldn't escape..." Kitty looks at Lance with a heart-felt gaze.  
"Maybe there's a darkness in me too."  
"Jeez not this crap again!"(2) Kitty mutters before she puts her paw on Lance's, and they nuzzle.

We see Scott watching from a hill some distance away. He addresses the sky.

"Father... I am lost. Lance is one of them. Mangeto's heir. How can I accept him?"  
"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity.." Wanda hisses to Rogue off stage. "Belive me i know insanity."  
"I think its symoblic or something...like a refrence to something or other." Rogue mutters back unsure.

Jean approches from behind Scott.

"Scott?"  
"I was... seeking counsel from the Great Kings."  
"I see dead people..." Orginal human Jamie says in a eary voice off stage.  
"Did they help?" Jean asks shooting an annoyed glance at Jamie.  
"Jean encourging him won't help!" Jubilee giggled.  
"Silent as stars." He said threw gritted teeth. "My father would never--"  
"Oh, Scott... you want so much to walk the path expected of you. Perhaps Lance does not."  
"Thanks Red!" Lance shouts from off stage.  
"Shut up you no good hood!" Jean yells back.  
"Hey like, don't call him that Jean you little hussie! What was with you and Duncan! You were just using him to make Scott jelouse, then you ignored him because he finally gave up on you and went for Tyren!"(3) Kitty stomped on stage and glaring at Jean bearing teeth in a frightning way.  
"Thankyou!" Tyren gasps. "I'm so fed up of being hated and bashed-"  
"Shut up!" Kitty pointed at her. "I still don't like you!"  
"Meep!" She put her paws over her mouth.  
"Anyway!" She turned back to Jean. "Don't say that about my boyfriend or i'll phase out your heart and show it to you while it's still beating!" She stomped off stage not noticing how everyone but Wanda took one step away from her.  
"Erm well...carry on people.." Rahne said nervously.  
Scott nodded. "What? How do you know what--"  
"I can see them down there just as easily as you can. Get to know them and see." Jean chuckles.

She turns and walks off; after a moment of hesitation, Scott follows. We move back down to Kitty and Lance. She is nuzzling him, but he pulls away clearing his throat.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked cocking her head to one side.  
"Nothing.."  
"Lance.." Kitty said in that way only us girls can do, y'know the way that even just one word can strike fear in guys hearts. I love being a girl! Anyway...  
"It's just that... my whole life I've been trained to..." He stops. "Nothing. I gotta go." He turns and walks off.  
"Lance-- wait."  
Lance pauses a moment, and looks back at Kitty's face, staring back at him; he looks away and moves to continue, but is stopped by Kurt's finger pointing up from the grass.  
"Yes another line!" He mutters. "And where are you going?"  
"Nuhh... nowhere?" Lance says as he struggles not to laugh.  
"That's what you think!" He exclaimes springing up.  
Kurt slips under Lance and vanishes in the grass.  
"Who was that?" Lance asks confused.  
"Uh..." She giggles amused and slightly apologetic. "Friend of the family."  
Lance looks back and finds Kurt lying on his back. Kurt slips off and darts away, tugging Lance's tail and laughing as Lance chants 'i will not kill Kittys best friend' over and over.  
"Come on! You follow.." Kurt shudders. "Now i know how Forge felt after Kitty and the Rocktumbler...(4)" He goes back into charecter. "Old Kurt he knows the way!"  
"The way where?" Lance asks hesitating.  
"You follow-- you'll see! Hurry now!" Kurt starts bounding around doing lots of tricks.  
"Lance, c'mon!" Kitty giggles while following Kurt.  
The 'lions' run after Kurt, who is swinging Tarzan-like from tree to tree and laughing eerily.  
"Where's he taking us?" Lance asks Kitty who shruggs out of breath  
Kurt lowers himself from above their heads  
"To a special place in your heart... called Upendi!"

He pushes their muzzles together. As he narrates the song, Jamie monkeys of various types dance to illustrate it. Hundreds of Jamie animals of all kinds surround them, sweeping the lions up in the spirit. The scene takes on the appearance of a Tunnel of Love, with the two lions being swept down a jungle stream with the matchmaking Kurt orchestrating the atmosphere. Also even though it was clearly night now it's sun set! The wonders of song!

**KURT:There's a place where the crazy moon  
Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon  
And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom  
Will carry you away**

Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines  
And the rhino rhumba in a conga line  
And the pink flamingoes are intertwined  
As the stars come out to play

In Upendi  
Where the passionfruit grows sweet  
And it's so divine  
That you lose your mind  
As it sweeps you off your feet  
In Upendi  
Without a worry or a care  
It just takes two  
To make it true  
Your heart will lead you there

KITTY:Where is it?  
KURT:No place you don't take with you...

You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep  
Better hold your breath cause the water's deep  
It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap  
But falling's half the fun!

In Upendi  
Where the passionfruit grows sweet  
And it's so divine  
That you lose your mind  
As it sweeps you off your feet  
In Upendi  
Without a worry or a care  
It just takes two  
To make it true  
Your heart will take you there

You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow  
From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro  
But you'll find Upendi wherever you are  
Oh underneath the sun

KITTY:Upendi-- it means "love", doesn't it?  
KURT:Welcome to Upendi!

KURT and JAMINALS:In Upendi  
(Though one Jamie monkey is heard singing 'In your panties' then getting pulled of by Rahne and scolded)**  
Where the passionfruit grows sweet  
And it's so divine  
That you lose your mind  
As it sweeps you off your feet**

KURT and KITTY:In Upendi  
Without a worry or a care  
It just takes two  
To make it true  
Your heart will take you there

KITTY:Upendi!

KURT and KITTY and JAMINALS:Down In Upendi  
Way down  
In Upendi!

The last few lines repeat and fade away. The song ends with Kitty and Lance still singing the words "In Upendi". They are alone out on the savannah again where it is once again night.

"Good night..." Lance smiles at Kitty.  
"Good night..." She says back even though they both clearly don't want to say Good night.

Kitty walks off to the main cavern, and Lance goes back to his standing stone on the promontory; Scott appears in the direction Kitty is walking, and he approaches Lance.

"It's... kinda cold tonight, huh? Come on."

Wanda watches from a distance as the two lions make their way back into the cavern.

"Get him! What are you waiting for? Lance, get him!" She says hushed, to herself.

She lies down and stares with despair as she realizes Lance is not going to attack Scott. She hisses and jumps up, rushing back to report to Mystique. Scene changes back to Mystiques's location.

"You're sure?" Mystique snarls.  
"Affirmative. I saw it with my own eyes." Wanda nodded respectfully then muttered about killing Mystique.  
"Lance cannot betray us!" Mystique roars ignoring Wandas threats.

"CUT!" Rahne grins. "Ah I smell the smell of nearly-finished-Shitty-Parody! Then i will be FREE! And so will all of you!"  
The whole cast cheers. "Only 3 more Chapters left!"

_1---->In...chapter 5 i think, Magneto and Sabertooth left for ice-cream.  
2---->In most-if not all-Lancitty fics Lance thinks he's not good enough for Kitty and this results in a) a fight b) a break up or c)almost break up but in the end get stronger because Kitty disagrees and normally it comes out that she loves him or something.  
3---->Why does no one else see this? Everyone is all 'ewwww bad Tyren stealing Scott' but she didnt steal him from Jean because Jean was with Duncan! YES IT'S TRUE I AM A TYREN FAN!dodges things random readers throw at meYou know you were all thinking it!  
4---->possibly my favourite x-men evo parody of all time, Kitty and the Rocktumbler, Written by one of the best fanfiction writers i have ever seen toddfan. Forge is Kittys 'old' dad. He frequently complains about it.  
_


End file.
